1. Field of the Invention 
This invention relates generally to an ophthalmic surgical drape support and specifically to a drape support with a device to supply oxygen or air to and remove carbon dioxide from the patient. 
2. Description of the Prior Art 
For eye surgery, a local anesthetic is often used instead of general anesthesia. It is imperative that the patient remains motionless during the delicate surgical procedure to avoid unintentional damage to tissue. The patient, other than that portion of the body which is undergoing surgery, is covered by a drape to reduce the possibility of contamination. If the drape rests on the patient's face, it may cling to the nostrils and mouth during inhalation and hamper breathing. A patient who feels suffocated may thrash about to clear the drape. 
One method to keep the drape clear of the nose and mouth is disclosed by Carpel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,066. Carpel teaches using a ‘T’-shaped drape support which secures to each cheek and to the bridge of the nose with double-sided adhesive pads to keep the drape clear of the nose and mouth. However, a patient may suffer claustrophobia, anxiety or irritation by having the drape support in contact with the face. 
Moreledge, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,669, addresses this problem with a drape support having a ‘U’-shaped horizontal base which is placed beneath the patient's head, a vertical mast which rises above the patient's face, and a horizontal transverse member which extends from the top of the mast and passes above the patient's face to keep the drape clear of the nose and mouth.  While this apparatus relieves some of the patient's apprehension, the air underneath the impermeable drape may become hot and stale due to exhalation which adds to the claustrophobic conditions of having a drape over the face. A cannula inserted into the nasal passageway to provide fresh oxygen to the patient, can be uncomfortable and result in irritation to the nasal passageway. 
Crook (U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,131) discloses a surgical drape support which keeps the drape off of the patient's nose and mouth. Crook teaches to supply oxygen into the tent formed above the patient's face by an independent hose, thus obviating the need for the nasal cannula. Brehm (U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,753) refines the concept by integrating an oxygen supply into the drape support. The drape support has a rigid base bracket which is positioned beneath the patient and holds a flexible conduit which fulfills the dual role of supplying the patient with fresh air and holding the drape off of the patient's lower face. While both of these methods accommodate an air or oxygen supply, neither provides for drawing off the exhaled CO2-rich air. The CO2, which accumulates under the drape may give rise to acidosis and hypertension. Simply allowing the four sides of the drape to remain loose is not always effective in venting the CO2. 
Glassman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,997) reveals an ophthalmological surgical drape with integral breathing tubes for supplying oxygen to the patient at the nostrils and removing exhaled CO2-rich air. Because the breathing means are one with the drape, the drape is fitted directly to the patient's face. Covering the patient's entire face with a drape may still lead to claustrophobia, anxiety, apprehension or irritation. 
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention 
A primary object of the invention is to provide an ophthalmological surgical drape support which keeps the surgical drape clear of the patient's nostrils and mouth during eye surgery.  
Another object of the invention is to provide a source of oxygen or fresh air to the patient for breathing without the use of a cannula. 
Another object of the invention is to provide for removal of exhaled CO2-rich air from underneath the surgical drape. 
Another object of the invention is to provide a drape support which is easily manipulated by hand to allow use with the myriad sizes and shapes of patients. 